Eck the Ferocious
|status = Killable |location=Shrine of Eck, Gundrak |instance=Gundrak }} Eck the Ferocious is a gorloc boss found in Gundrak, an instance in Zul'Drak. He is only found on heroic difficulty. Follow the crack in the wall in 's room to reach him. (Moorabi must be killed for this to open.) Attacks and abilities * Eck Spit: :2970 nature damage, then drains 220 mana per second for three seconds. Affects a cone in front of him. Gives the buff Eck Residue, needed for the achievement . * Eck Bite: :150% of normal damage to a single target. * Eck Spring: :Drops aggro and charges a random target. * Eck Berserk: :Increases his attack speed by 150% and all damage he deals by 500%. This triggers approximately 60-90 seconds into the fight, and almost guarantees a wipe unless he is on the very last of his health. The Eck spit is similar to the little guys prior to him. However, he will "lock on" to the tank, aiming wherever the tank is. The tank should tank him with Eck's back to the group as to not hit them. Strategies He is your basic DPS race boss. However, he does exactly what the little guys do and switches aggro with the second highest on the aggro chart when he jumps. If your group is having trouble with him it is recommended that you stop DPS when he jumps and allow the tank a few seconds to regain aggro, as long as you can still kill him before the very short beserk timer wipes the group. If the jumps are proving problematic, an effective strategy can be to keep everyone standing on top of the tank so that there's little to no movement required through the fight, and the tank should have fewer issues holding aggro. He also appears to be tauntable, which can help prevent a squishy from getting one or two-shotted while threat is re-established. At 20%, the boss enrages. This is not removable by hunters' Tranquilizing Shot. Tank should use cooldowns such as Shield Wall, Divine Protection, blocking/avoidance trinkets, etc. He does hit for 18K+ on plate during this phase. Heal-over-time healing alone is not enough to keep the life of the tank. Healers should be ready to spam big heals on the tank. Geography After killing Eck the Ferocious, what most people don't know is that the body of water that he comes from is actually a passage. It requires swimming through the water to go to the next location (the final boss). Also, this path skips the few mobs back around the outside of the secret entrance. It is only recommended that you use this pathway if you're a Druid with Aquatic Form. As the swim will take no time at all and you'll be there very fast. It's not a vast maze, and it's easy to find your way because there's only one way. Just walk into the water and swim straight. Loot Videos External links Category:Gorlocs Category:Gundrak mobs Category:Bosses